Silencing Fear
by Shikono Kamoe
Summary: I really don't have one, except Heero gets all the boys back together, one last time, before his untimely death. Its very sad so umm... yeah. There's deffenetly yaio in this one,but it dosen't just happen. THis be a get together fic... I think. Well I bet
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silencing Fear  
  
Author: Shikono Kamoe  
  
Rating: PG – PG 13 I dun no  
  
Paring: Not a cluuue  
  
Warnings: Don't have any at this time. I'll probably know of some at the end. So if you want to know if there are any warnings at all go to the bottom this. Just be careful "cause I'm not sure at all how this is going to turn out.  
  
Summary: Umm… nope don't have one yet.  
  
Author's Note: I'm dedicating this to Sita Seraph. The reason for this is at the beginning of this year I thought male/male was wrong. …But not any more!! YAY!! Well there you go I did everythin' I'm suppose ta. Have fun reading. Oh Heero's POV.  
  
  
  
I slowly walked down the hospitals corridor, and for once actually scared out of my mind. …But of coarse I'm not going to let anyone else know this. I easily keep my mask of hard rock as so no one truly knows how I feel inside. The young Krushrinada girl walks beside, along with Relena. They only came for one reason, me. Well at least Relena did the young girl only came, because, well, she's my employer.  
  
I never intended to need medical attention, for I am the perfect soldier am I not? I never had imagined I… me, Heero Yuy would be here awaiting a doctor's opinion on what had happened to me. Sure fainting in the middle of a meeting was strange, but I could guess easily what was wrong with me. Lack of food, I never did eat that much, or maybe water, I hadn't had straight water for at least two days now.  
  
My attention was brought back by the nagging voice of Relena Peacecraft. I slowly glanced over at her not very sure if I wanted to look at her or not. She looked right back at me when I did. I had to give her that, she never shifted her gaze from mine not even when I gave her the most deadly of looks.  
  
"Heero have you been listening to me?"  
  
"Obviously not Mrs. Relena, or he would have at least nodded to your consistent nagging."  
  
I liked the young Krushrinada girl she was much more easier to get along with. After she learned what her father's real ambitions were she became a lot like him, and her mother. For someone so young she surly didn't act it, but neither did I. Without even noticing I had done it I had a slight hint of a smile on my lips.  
  
"That was so not funny young lady." Relena scolded her.  
  
"Well Heero seems to think so." She said with a smile on her own face.  
  
"Heero why are you thinking this is funny?"  
  
I waved off the question as we entered the doctor's office. Not even caring about the half whine half screech Relena gave. I didn't have time for this nonsense from her. I needed to get out of her, and back to work. Yes, that's it; get the lecture from the doctor, which I won't really listen to, about not getting enough nutrients, or some shit like that.  
  
I sat down on the nearest chair, which was located in a corner, to the door. I still hadn't quite gotten over the hole 'corners are the only safe place in room' thing. Damn J for pounding training into me. I shitted a little from being uncomfortable. If Duo were here at this moment he'd comment about that one. Something along the lines of:  
  
" OH… MY…GOD!!!! 'Eero's a human being?!" In a half shriek thing just to annoy me. Sometimes I miss his dry humor and smart-ass remarks. Oh, who am I kidding, I had fallen in love with the braided, American baka, but I had let him slip through my fingers and into Chang Wu fei's willingly open arms.  
  
  
  
Well no time for the feeling of self-loathing. I looked up at the young Krushrinada girl she was certainly growing up nicely. It's been at least six years since the last war I'm now twenty-two along with most of the rest of the Gundom Pilots. When was the last time I contacted them I wonder, I think it was…  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Yuy." The doctor stated as he walked in and took a seat.  
  
"Afternoon, so what is so wrong with me that I had to stay here for more than what was expected of me?"  
  
"Well you might not enjoy hearing this, but…"  
  
That was very strange in my opinion. A doctor who doesn't like to lecture? The thought of that just bewildered me. How hard is to lecture someone when you're paid to do it?  
  
"You have a new form of…" he hesitated. Why the hell was he hesitating? " …Cancer."  
  
I have what?!?! "What?" I said calmly.  
  
I heard a loud clunk and turned to see Relena in a heap on the floor. Krushrinada was, well, very calm about the whole thing actually. I'll commend her for it later.  
  
  
  
"I hope you are o-okay with this, for there's not much I can do. …Or anyone for that matter"  
  
I sat there dumb founded out of my mind before answering.  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to okay with this doctor? I mean I'm Heero Yuy the perfect soldier. Not some weakling with cancer. What am I supposed to do now?" I shouted not realizing I had.  
  
"Well call all your buddies I guess. Tell them about the whole thing, or not. You could just go see them, not tell them, and leave before you die."  
  
"Wait a minute did you say die?!" I couldn't keep my calm voice any more it was to much for me to handle. Considering I was the perfect soldier… wasn't I?  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. You said your self you've passed out many times before, so we figure a year or two longer I your life span. We're very sorry Mr. Yuy, but that is, well, that."  
  
No way this happening to me, me of all people. J told me I was perfect, along with everyone else that met me. Is this the way that God Duo talks about is punishing me? Maybe if I would have considered the people I killed, or believed in him, or… No, this is ridicules there is no such thing as God. There just isn't any possible way that there is such an almighty being like that.  
  
"How did I end up with it?" I stated as calmly as possible.  
  
"Well from your records, we indicated not eating properly didn't help the matters. We also came to realize that every time you fought it worsened."  
  
"Then why didn't I find out sooner?"  
  
"This new breed of cancer is never detected until now at its last stage before the carrier's death. Its really hard to detect."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well the reason for that is its always different. It actually becomes part of your blood stream system, unit, that is of coarse, it finds somewhere where stress is full force. Which in your case was your heart and lungs."  
  
"So in other words good bye Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After I had checked out, dragged Relena's knocked out pacifism but to the car, and did all the paper work on how to do a certain job (I'm not mentioning what that is) I had plenty of time to think of what I should do.  
  
What should I do? I wonder to myself over and over again. Should I call them up and tell them, or just call them up to see them the last couple years of my life? Damn, this was a harder diction than I thought it was going to be.  
  
I did the only thing I could, I picked up the com, and dialed Quatre's number. He'd know how to do this, and get a hold of everyone.  
  
  
  
~byeness  
  
Hope you like this one. '-' 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silencing Fear-2

Author: Shikono Kamoe

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Swearing, shower nudity-----maybe----, and anything that might accompany a PG-13 movie. You've all seen one, and if you haven't then you should be reading this.

Parings: 1x? 2x5??? (1) 3x4(maybe?) 3x4x??? (Aren't I just confusing)

Disclaimers: I.... DO NOT...OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!! ...So don't sew 'cause all you'd get is pocket lent. If ya want it I'll give it to ya. Come to think of it I don't think I have that.

Note's: It's in Heero's POV. That's all Folks!!! *Stutters like Porky Pig*

I silently watched from the sidelines as the other ex-pilots assembled. Quatre and Trowa were standing next to each other quietly talking to Wufie. I glared at him. He looked over at me he must have felt me doing so. I barely dodged his gaze. I'm getting weak.

Like usual I came early tha I said I was. I did this so I could see them all come, greet them all at once, less hassle that way. I also wanted t see if the rest would come early, and how would come late... as they usually did.

And right on the dot Wufie came first, surprisingly enough without Duo. Maybe I was wrong about Duo and him. My train of thought was interrupted by a certain someone's happy yell.

" 'ALLO EVERYBODY!!!! HOW'S IT BEEN!?!!?!"

I turned to see the man I adored. Gods no one should look that good after all these years.

He skipped over smiling at the others and asked where I was. The others told him I hadn't arrived yet.

"You mean I got here before Hee-chan did!?" came the shocked reply.

"That would be doubtful. Knowing Yuy he's probably spying on us somewhere and..."

Once again I had to take back what I said about Duo and Wufie, because right then he kissed the taller man square on the lips. This made my blood boil. I calmed best I could and stepped out to greet them. I really shouldn't be mad at the man, I was the one who gave him the chance to get Duo.

"Konichiwa," I said as cheerfully as I could muster. Trying my hardest not to glare at Wufie. I obviously didn't succeed, because he gave me a strange look. How the Hell had I become the second shortest person in the group. Before I could finish my train of thoughts I was wrapped in someone else's arms and.... lips?

It was Duo. Leaning over, picking me up, and, shockingly enough, kissing me!!! I fought the urge to moan and whimper in disapproval of coarse. A task that I almost failed miserably at. I was just beginning to get over the initial shock when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. The world abruptly stopped moving right about then, and I mewled in the back of my throat like the weakling I had become.

Author's note: I'm not sure if I should continue this. *** Sighs * ** And I probably won't… unless I get lots of reviews. Which will not happen so yeah. Heh have fun. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silencing Fear 3 Author: Shikono Kamoe Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Swearing, shower nudity-----maybe----, and anything that might accompany a PG-13 movie. You've all seen one, and if you haven't then you shouldn't be reading this. Parings: 1x? 2x5??? (1) 3x4(maybe?) 3x4x??? (Aren't I just confusing) and 5x? Disclaimers: I.... DO NOT...OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!! ...So don't take me to court 'cause all you'd get is pocket lent. If ya want it I'll give it to ya. Come to think of it I don't think I have that. Note's: It's in Heero's POV. Sorry for not posting for so long, I've become a better writer in my opinion and loathed the thought of posting the better with the sucky. Yet I decided that posting would be nice to anyone who still checks up on me to see if I continued or not so here it is. There are some real shocking things revealed in this chapter and still more shocking events to come. I jerked from my musings with a groan, and glared at nothing in particular. Normally when one daydreams of a fantasy come true they don't imagine the real way they'd react, but of coarse I would. Damn me to Hell.  
  
Why is it I can't have a normal fantasy like everyone else?  
  
I was about to go into my musings again when a familiar voice called my name.  
  
"Heero? Heero I know you're here I can feel your presence." The Arabian called to me.  
  
I would have jumped if not for my training, he always managed to catch me off guard, but at a safe distance unlike some braided people I knew. I slowly turned and peeked around the corner I was hiding behind. I was quickly rewarded with a smile from my blond friend.  
  
He'd grown I realized quickly, just as tall as me actually. Smaller than his Father and twenty some sisters, but it was nice to be able to look straight into someone' s eyes. He was wearing a tan jacket that fell to his waist, and the rest was his normal attire. Quatre was much more masculine looking now, he'd filled out well the past few years; less like the innocent child one would perceive him as and more like the adult he'd taken role of so early in his life. Blond hair hung in his eyes elegantly and there was no trace of the cherub cheeks. I also noted, to myself of coarse, that his voice was deeper and quite the sexy thing. When I'd called him the other day I'd been too preoccupied with the news to notice this before.  
  
"Long times no see Heero, and thanks." He replied without me having to speak aloud.  
  
The two of us had an understanding that we had obtained during the war, he feels and knows what I'm thinking and thus I needn't say anything. It was nice at times not needing to speak, and other times I would have preferred talking before being asked or replied to, one of those times being now.  
  
"It's okay Quatre, I know you're sorry." I smiled slightly. It wasn't often one was able to beat him to the punch line- so to speak. "When are the others coming, are they coming?" I asked.  
  
"Of coarse they are. I just persuaded them to come." He ended slyly.  
  
"In other words you black mailed them," he nodded. "I knew I could count on you to get the job done."  
  
"What would you expect from a multi billion business man Heero. I didn't get here just because I'm cute you know." He replied matter-of -factly.  
  
"Of coarse you didn't, you got there by ways of dirty blackmail you imp. I feel sorry for Trowa." I shot back a bit pleased with myself.  
  
He just stuck his tongue out at me and then quickly composed himself as footsteps could be heard. I was nervous now, though I'd never admit it to anyone, well willingly anyway. I shot Quatre a look, that would have caved the strongest man, but gained me a stolen cheeky look. (1) I growled to myself, obviously Mr. Business Man had a shadowy partner in crime, so that's how he operated. (2)  
  
I was about to ask if it were true or not when Wufei, whom I thought it'd be, entered. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves; there was no need to throttle the man for my stupidity. Speaking of man, Wufei was certainly so. I never considered Wufei womanly to begin with, but time had done him justice, as he would say.  
  
Wufei was taller than expected, lets say defying all science tall. He had become taller than me! That wasn't the only shocking thing either; his hair was longer than last I had seen Duo's, and he had it partly up the rest hanging freely; something that never occurred. He wore a black jacket that hung to his ankles, a navy blue button shirt, and white slacks. Hands in his pockets he stopped in front of me and nodded. Wufei's normal arrogance still in his every move and gesture.  
  
I was thankful that he hadn't come closer; from where he stood I didn't have to look up at him. Wufei was a good foot above me and that alone puzzled my mind, let alone Duo was nowhere to be seen. I heard Quatre snicker and glared at his lack of consideration to my privacy. I received an apologetic look and that was all.  
  
"Wufei how-"I began to ask.  
  
"My colony wanted to start a generation of taller Chinese men so they experimented. I suppose it finally worked considering how I tall I've become." He interrupted and shrugged.  
  
I just nodded, it made since. Wufei's colony cluster had been rumored to be dabblers in genetics, and he was proof of such rumors. I looked up to see Trowa walk in next to Milliardo Peacecraft formally know as Zechs Marquis. I narrowed my eyes and was about to ask why he'd come as well when Wufei answered my question.  
  
"You were absent from our luncheon. I'm glad Barton was able to find you." He shot at the equally tall blond.  
  
"Forgive me for having a little sister who doesn't like my choice in lovers." He replied dryly.  
  
The information slowly sunk in and my eyes went wide. Did I understand this correctly, or did he mean someone else? I couldn't help but stare at the tall prince in astonishment, and before I could correct my mannerism, Milliardo had something to say about it.  
  
"You should close your mouth Mr. Yuy, you could catch flies." He smirked and I quickly glared at him.  
  
"Is it all that shocking Heero?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"Last time I saw the two of you the both of you were at each others throats, and you were with Duo." I replied.  
  
"Yes well things change Yuy." Answered Wufei a little bitterly.  
  
Did they have a falling out? (3)  
  
"What he means to say is: we realized that we'd be better at sucking face not ripping them off." My eyes widened at that comment coming from Peacecraft, but I quickly masked it.  
  
Things certainly did change if these last few minuets were any indication at all. Wufei was taller than me, not with Duo, AND with Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo was still his suave self but he had a side I hadn't known existed. Quatre was older looking, more mature, and from the peck on the cheek from Trowa still with him. At least that hadn't changed. I was starting to worry that Duo may be highly changed as well, but soon was corrected as said man walked in.  
  
"The fun has arrived!! Thanks for the applause you're to much really." He said in his usual spunk and charm.  
  
I couldn't help but smile a little at the man I loved. He as well had grown taller than me; his hair was to his knees, braided, and swung jollily behind him. He seemed to still be in love with black, because all he was wearing was black and a white T-shirt. Duo had lost his child like appearance and had a very American face structure. He was older and had lost his womanly structure, don't get me wrong he still had curves that no man should have, but they were less apparent.  
  
"Hey He-chan!!" He called to me waving madly.  
  
I cringed at the hated nickname. Yes I had missed his voice, yes I had missed the name, but that did not mean I had to like the damn thing now did it? Before I could reply he grabbed me from the ground and hugged me tight, then quickly let go.  
  
"It's been awhile ol' friend." He said a bit more calmly.  
  
"Yes it has." I replied stupidly.  
  
Yet another question that must be answered before I die: Why must the brain not function correctly when in the presence of one's crush? If I had my way I'd find the answer long before my death. Though having my luck, I would never know.  
  
I sighed heavily as all the questions I'd accumulated just in the last few moments made themselves known. This was going to be a long and complicated reunion if this small meeting was any indication at all. I took a deep breath and began my lie.  
  
"I thought we should all see each other again, before it's to late."  
  
"To... late?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes that's what I said. What if one of you gets in a really bad fight with another of our small group. You might not want to see the other and that could cause conflicts for the rest of," I paused and quickly continued, thwarting Quatre's comment. "Those of us without black mail ability that is."  
  
I watched everyone for reactions of unbelief of my excuse for the slip up I'd made but saw none. That was a good thing, I did not want to explain what the real reason was at this time and I didn't plan to ever. The thought of explaining it to Quatre had been hard enough at the time; I did not think I could have made it through the explanation in front of everyone.  
  
"Well now that we are here what shall we do?" Duo asked calmly.  
  
Quatre once again answered for me. "I have a place that I suggested to Heero and he agreed. It's all set and ready for us. I hope none of you mind going to a restaurant that I'm backing."  
  
None of coarse minded when the question came from Quatre, so we all left to start are get to know each other party. I just hoped the subject of what I'd been doing the past few years didn't come up, but I knew that that was a slim chance to expect.  
  
T.B.C. & (2)—These comments were referring to Duo the braided one.  
(3)—This is so obvious no? A/N: Ha Ha!! I had you all fooled didn't I? You thought that Duo really did kiss him huh? If you didn't I apologize for my happy outburst. Well stay tuned for the events to come. 


End file.
